Incendio A Mortuis,
by christian.a.lebron1
Summary: Three years have passed since Rin and Yukio destroyed the Gehenna gate. Now a middle first class exorcist Rin has been tasked with with unfolding a ploy against the human world and is station in Tokonosu as a high school student. Will Run be able to survive the apocalypse and protect his friends or will he lose everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokonosu High**

If one were to go to the rooftop of the Tokonosu High school they would find one Rim Okumura taking a nice relaxing nap. Rin was an eighteen year old young man with messy, jet-black hair that sweeps down in his eyes, pale skin, and an athletic build which was covered by the Tokonosu High school uniform. To anyone else Rin would look like your average high school student, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Rin was an exorcist not like the once in the movies that do a stupid little chant, no Rin was a true exorcist, warriors from the world of Assiah also known as the human world that protect mankind from Demons. But Rin wasn't like other exorcist, Rin was special, for he and his younger brother Yukio were the sons of Satan, gifted with immense power but cursed as well. But instead of becoming monster like their biological father the brothers chose to fallow their adoptive father's footsteps and become exorcist with the goal to one day kill Satan.

Three years ago Rin's powers were awaken, this turn of events lead to many things such as a fight with the demon king known as Astaroth, the unsealing of Rin's demon form and sadly the death of Rin's and Yukio's adoptive father Shiro Fujimoto by his own hand in order to return Satan back to the Underworld. After all this, Rin swore of his father's grave that he would become a paladin and kill Satan and so he joined true cross academy thanks to the help from one of his father acquaintances one Mephisto Pheles; and so Rin's life as an exorcist began.

During this time he met many people and made a few number of friends along with his fair share of enemies. in does three years people had come to accept Rin as a true exorcist even when knowing of his roots Rin was able to show them all the he wasn't the 'son of Satan' he was Rin Okumura and exorcist and this was proven as he rose through the ranks. Currently Rin was a middle first class exorcist thanks to his hard work, determination, along with training from his mentor Shura Kirigakure.

Now one might be wondering what a person like Rin was doing in a normal high school like Tokonosu, well…

**(Flash-Back: Start) **

Rin and Yukio were currently heading towards Mephisto Phelps office, they had gotten word that the chancellor wished to see them as soon as possible. Once they entered the office they saw their leader behind his desk with a mountain of paper work on both sides. As they were both inside the room Rin closed the door loudly in order to get the Demon kind's attention which luckily it worked as the he as jumped a bit in surprise as if being released from a trance.

"Ah Rin-kun Yukio-Kun, good to see you boys, please take a seat" Mephisto said as he put away the finished paper work.

"Thank you sir" Yukio said as both he and his brother took the seats inform of the large desk

"Now then I'm sure you're both curious as to why I've called you here" Mephisto said getting a nod from both brothers. "Well as you both might know demon activity has been getting large as of late and we think we might know why"

"Well what is it?" Rin asked

"We've received work that something is coming we don't exactly know what it is yet but it's big" Mephisto stated with a dead serious tone of voice which told the bothers this wasn't something to take lightly.

"How 'big are we talking about sir" Yukio asked feeling the weight of the situation.

"From what we know big enough that three of the Demon kings are working together. We don't know which once but the mere fact that their willingly cooperating is enough to know that if we don't do something Assiah will be in big trouble" the chancellor said

"So why are you telling just use should does old geezers in the Vatican be doing something" Rin said as he crossed his arms. While he was accepted by the exorcist, he and the higher ups in Vatican weren't in the best terms, especially after that incident with his grandfather using him to open a gate to the underworld.

"They have, they've ordered the leaders of each branch around the world to dispatch exorcist to certain 'hot-spots'"

"Hot-spots sir?" yukio asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes places with abnormally large amounts of demonic energy. Yukio I'm sending you and a small team to small town called Karakura (just go with it) you're team leader. As for you Rin you will also be working with a small team, you will be heading to Tokonosu City" Mephisto said as he handed the two of them folders explaining what their assignments would be.

"Oh and before I forget I've enrolled both of you into the local high school as third years" the chancellor said with a happy smile on his face.

"WHAT! WHY?!" was Rin's reaction while Yukio stayed calm and collective.

"Well we can't have you two walking around hunting down clues for possible demon plot in the middle of the day. People might start asking questions or something if they see teenagers that aren't in school" explained Mephisto

"But what about the others in our teams?"

"They will getting small time jobs as cover. Demon more active during the night any ways so I doubt much will happen during the day"

"Its fine sir will try to blend in and not attract too much attention to ourselves, right nii-san" said Yukio as he sent his brother a stern look.

"Yeah yeah alright. But what about my sword i doubt the school will be fine with me carring an actual sword around" said rin

"Is the seal you and Shura came up with still working?" Mephisto asked getting a nod of confirmation. "Then just leave it in your locker and make sure no one see's it; and from what you tell me if someone does get their hands only it'll just me a regular swords unless you add you blood to the blade. Correct?" Mephisto questioned.

"Pretty much yeah" Rin said.

"Then there you go. Now then you boys leave in a week id start packing if I were you. Dismissed" Mephisto said as both brothers left the office.

**(Flash-Back: End)**

And so that's how Rin ended up in Tokonosu High, he had been here for the better part of 8 month and during does months the eldest Okumura could definitely say that his time in this city had been interesting. During the night he was tasked with the usual exorcist duties kill a few demons here and there along with looking for clues as to what made this place a hot-spot but unfortunately his search came up with nothing but either dead ends or cold clues while his team mates weren't doing any better than he was.

But the same couldn't be said for his social life in school, while at first considered a delinquent, does rumors quickly ended when Rin defended a student from the local bully and his toadies.

**(Flash back: start) **

"Hey what you got there fatty" the bully said as he took the tubby boys magazine. "The fuck is this shit, gun? What you want to be a big bad soldier or something fatso"

"Hey come on give it back" said the boy as he tried to get his magazine back but was pushed back into the ground

"Maybe lose a few pounds you lame Otaku" said stooge number one

"Or maybe just crawl up and die you loser, you're just a waste of space anyway" said stooge number two as all three boys began to laugh.

"HEY!" said a voice which caused the bullies to stop laughing. As they looked behind them they saw Rin with an angry look in his eye.

"The fuck you want new guy?" said the leader

"I want you and your little toadies to leave him alone and get the hell out of here" Rin told them with a dead serious look on his face. Not liking how Rin was talking to him the leader slowly walked up to and stop right in front of him.

"The hell you say to us asshole" the leader said with a pissed of look on his face as his friend watched with smirks on their faces.

"I said leave. Him. Alone. Or are you too stupid to understand" Rin said with a smirk as the exact thing he was expecting happened.

The bully let his anger get the better of him as he sent a fist towards Rin's face. Unfortunately for the bully Rin was extremely well trained as he easily moved his head to the side avoiding the attack. But before the bully could do a thing his eyes went wide as he felt a sharp pain along with all the air leave his lungs as Rin delivered a solid punch to the bully's' stomach making the large boy drop to his knees. Once the boy was down the blue exorcist sent a strong kick the leader's midsection sending him rolling to the side.

As Rin returned his attention towards the two remaining bullies he felt satisfied at seeing the shocked looks in their faces as they saw their leader curled up in a ball holding his injured stomach. As their eyes landed on Rin once more fear was shown written all over their faces as they saw the evil smirk on his face which promised nothing but pain.

"So. Anyone else want a go" Rin said in a casual tone. Once does words left his lips the two stooges ran towards their fallen leader as they picked him up and quickly made their way to the exit as fast as they could.

Once they had left Rin walked towards the tubby boy as offered his hand while giving him a friendly smile. Which they boy returned while accepting the offered hand. When they boy was finally on his feet Rin picked up the magazine and handed it back to him.

"Hey thanks man, don't think there are a lot of people who would stick their neck out for a stranger. Names Khota, Khota Hirano" the boy introduced himself as he offered his to which Rin politely shook.

"Rin Okumura and don't worry about it, I hate bullies so kicking that jerks ass was pretty satisfying" Rin said as both he and Khota shared a good laugh. Once the laughing died down Rin decided to start some friendly conversation.

"So you like guns huh? My twin brother is pretty with gun, he actually taught me bit about them" Rin said and knew he had caught khota's attention if the stars on his eyes were anything to go by.

**(Flash-Back: End)**

After that any rumor of Rin being a delinquent died and as people go to know him they saw that he was just a nice laid-back guy who got along with pretty much anyone as long as they didn't cause trouble for anyone else.

But as Rin reminisced about the past eight months, he didn't notice as some had snuck up behind him. When he noticed that something was covering his sun he slowly opened his eyes. Now that his deep blue eyes were finally opened he was able to see what or rather WHO was blocking him and once he saw who it was he couldn't help but let out a small smile.

The individual with whom Rin had locked eyes with was a beautiful young woman with long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, with blue eyes, she was fairly talk reaching 5.7 almost reaching Rin's 5.8 they way she stood grace and elegance while her eyes showed kindness and loyalty to does who earned it. This person was none other than Saeko Busujima top student in Tokonosu High, captain of the kendo club and close friend to Rin Okumura.

"Shouldn't you been in class Rin-kun" Asked the purple haired beauty with a kind smile

"I could ask you the same think Saeko-chan" Rin said deciding to play her game.

"Well unlike a certain someone I've attended enough classes to skip one or two" Saeko told him as him as she watched get up as he dusted off his uniform.

"Hey come on at least I get decent scores on tests. Plus I had class with that ass Shido, you how much he give me the creeps" he told her which he emphasized by shivering a bit, which earned him a few giggles from the kendo captain.

"I can't say I blame you. But his class should be ending by now so you should head down" she told him as she headed for the exit.

"And where are you going?" asked the curious Okumura

"Dojo, thought I'd do a bit of practicing. Care to join me" she said with a more playful smile to which Rin smirked.

"I'm game" Rin responded as he walked after her.

Even though Rin wasn't officially part of the kendo club everyone there welcomed him with opened arms especially Saeko, after Rin was one of the few if not only people to push Saeko to her limits that was why they had weekly spars. Not only did they both find some one that would keep their skills but a kindred spirit within each other he could still remember how they both meet.

**(Flash back: Start)**

For the past few weeks things had been going well for Rin while he wasn't the most popular guy in school he pretty much got along with everybody. He a few problems the group of punks but he was able to teach them their place. But even with all this Rin was just bored silly, classes were boring and the only times he actually enjoyed was skipping a certain creeps class to catch a few Z's.

Now that school was over Rin made his way to the dojo inside the school which he saw during his tour a few months ago. He had asked permission to use it after the kendo club was done with it; not seeing a problem with his request the principle Rin his permission to which the exorcist was thankful for. Glad to finally have some time for himself Rin open the expecting to see an empty dojo. But what he wasn't expecting was for someone else to be practicing at this hour.

Inside the Dojo was a beautiful purple haired girl practicing with a bokken doing the usual Kendo katas, but just as Rin was about to leave the girl turn around already aware of his presence.

"Oh hello, were you planning to use the dojo?" the girl asked with a polite demeanor.

"Um yeah I was but I saw you were busy so you know I didn't want to interrupt you" said Rin as he scratched the back of his head.

"Actually quite the opposite. Practicing alone can get quiet boring, I don't suppose you would care to spar would you?" asked the swordswomen

"What make you think I'm any good?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow

"What other reason could you have for wanting to use the dojo when it's empty if not to practice uninterrupted" stated the girl getting a good laugh out of Rin,

"Ok you got me. Alright ill spar with you just let me get changed" Rin said in an amused tone

After Rin changed he made his way back, there he was Saeko wearing the same body armor she was, behind his face mask Rin was grinning like an idiot. It had been a while since he had a good old fashion sparring match, he doubted Saeko could push to his limit but that didn't mean he would under estimate her.

"Whenever you're ready" She asked.

"Just so you know, I don't hold back" Rin said as he dashed forward, surprising Saeko with his speed before slashing downward.

The young women managed to side set and dodge Rin's slash, before countering with a side slash, but Rin raised the upper half of his sword and blocked the attack. After holding Saeko's attack back, Rin lifter his bokken until Saeko's sword touched the hilt and with a quick twist he pushed his opponent's sword back before attacking with his own sword again. Saeko loosened her grip on her sword hilt before spinning downward blocking Rin's attack, pushing forwards and moving to the side before attacking from the side. Rin retaliated by twisting his leg around and performing a 180 spin planting his foot firmly on the ground blocking Saeko's attack.

The sound of wood of wood clashing was heard through-out the room as Rin and Saeko sent attacks at each other, while at the same time blocking each other's moves. Neither of them could believe what was occurring, in Rin's case because after a long time someone was actually a challenge to him sure if he had been using his personal weapon along with his powers things would this would have been over in minutes but he was definitely enjoying himself. As for Saeko she was in the same mind set as Rin and she knew that if she had held back even by a small amount she would have lost.

Saeko pushed Rin away before leaping back and went into a stance with the sword leveled to her head, she took a quick breath and began to analyze her opponents form. She could tell Rin was good with a sword, really good. Rin's skills with a sword was most impressive, each attack he sent was accurate and effective and not a single waited movement.

Narrowing his eye slightly, Rin shifter his stance and moved his bokken to a one hand as he crouched as well, his blue eyes studied Saeko stance before looking at the girl's face. As the two seemed to be waiting for something neither moving from their spots as they quietly watched each other. Rin tighten his grip before swinging his sword to the side and charged forward with and leaped brining his sword on a downward slash, Saeko reacted at the same time as she brought up her sword with an upwards slash.

To Saeko's surprise as the two swords collided, they both passed each other as the sound of something hitting the floor reached their ears when they both looked down they saw the upper half's of both their bokken's on the floor as the similar thought ran through their minds.

"Well…that was a thing" Rin told her as he took of his face mask with an amused small on his face.

"Indeed it was and I must say that was the best spar I've has since nationals. Not many can push me like that" Saeko stated with a small smile.

"Well I do aim to pleas" Rin said jokingly making getting a small laugh out of Saeko.

"So, care for another go?" she asked as she threw him a bokken which he easily caught.

"Bring it on" Rin said as he put in his face mask

**(Flash-Back: End) **

From then on their spars became a weekly tradition for the two of them along with after each spar they would seat down and just talk and while Rin tried to deny it he knew that he had developed a crush on the purple haired girl, she was basically the perfect woman, she was kind, beautiful, treated everyone equally and with respect all while being able to kick some serious as he had actually considered calling Mephisto to make her an offer to be an exorcist but quickly bushed that idea aside wanting to spear her from his crazy world. Never noticing the small blushes she had the few times she caught him stealing a glances at her.

But even with all this peace Rin couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. What it was he didn't know, but what he did know is that whatever it was things wouldn't be the same.

**End**

(A/N: Hey guys and gals hope you've liked this as much as I liked writing it. Blue Exorcist is one of my favorite anime's and I'm a big fan HOTD so I thought I'd combined both. Yes there will be a paring (and I'm sure you've already figured out who) but the focus of this story will not entirely be the romance, it'll focus on the groups survival and their adaptability from fighting zombies to demons, you mixing it up a bit, also you might notice that I focused my attention more on Khota and Saeko that's because I have plans for them.

Also Rin might be a bit OOC not by much but it's there, Rin will be more mature along with more a skilled swordsmen while also having much more control over his flames, I'll be adding a gun to his arsenal but he'll barely use it and while he won't be a strategic genius he won't simply rush in head first depending solely on brute force he'll think before acting and well that's pretty much it.

Also on a small side note if any one curious about the whole sending Yukio to Karakura that was just me having some fun so don't expect a Bleach appearance.

Well people if you've gotten this far thanks for reading and please don't forget follow and favorite along with reviews your opinions matter and it helps me know how to improve as a writer.

Thanks for reading and adios)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokonosu High**

"Come on Saeko-chan you can do better than that" Rin teased the purple haired girl as he blocked another of her strikes while a playful smirk was plastered on his face but then stopped cold as he felt a strong wave of something hit him.

"Don't get cocky Rin-kun" Saeko said with a smirk of her own as she took Rin's sudden halt as he chance, quickly getting around his defenses catching him off guard. But just as she was about to deliver a blow to his head Rin was able to regain his composure as he jump out of the just in the nick of time.

"Wow! Alright you almost caught me with that one" Rin stated as he got into his usual stance.

"Well I'll just have to try harder wont I" the swordswoman said in a playful manner returning to her own stance.

But Just as both warriors were about to retaliate towards each other their concentration was cut off by the sound of the intercom coming to life they heard the principle clear his voice in order to speak.

"Attention all student and faculty" Came the voice of the principle catching everyone's attention.

"A fight has broken out on campus and several teachers have been wounded. Student are to follow the teach form evacuation immediately." The principle said as a few of the student and teacher were begging to get a bit nerves.

"I repeat Student are to…*CRASH*" came the sound of sounds of a door being torn opened.

"NO STOP, PLEAS SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP, HELLLL ARGH!" were the principles last words last words

For the next few seconds everything and everyone went completely silent, if one were to drop a pin it could be heard as clear as thunder but then, all hell broke loose. Every student began to scream and yell in horror as they ran from their class room in a state of panic and that was there biggest mistake.

"Shit we got to get out of here!" Rin said as Saeko nodded in agreement.

Just as they were about to reach the exit the door best open as extremely sickly looking people began to shuffle in to the room. As Rin took a better look at them his eyes widened in shock not believing what he was seeing. The only word that come to Rin's mid as to describe the creatures in front of him was…well zombies, but before he could proses all this the creatures charged towards them; shaking off his shock both Rin and Saeko quickly engaged the creatures as they killed them off one by one with a solid hit to the head. Once they were all dead or in their case re-dead, they were able to get to the hallway but once there.

"KIAAA!" came a feminine scream from the far end of the hall.

"That sounds like it came from Marikawa-sensei's office" Saeko stated

"You go on ahead there's something i got to get from my locker. I'll meet you at the nurse's office" he told her as he began to run the opposite direction.

"Rin!" came Saeko's voice forcing the young man to stop as he turned aroung. "Be careful" she told him with a pleading look.

"Hey come on, if I can hold my own against a national champion I can handle a few of this freaks" he told her sending her a reassuring smile to which she returned as they parted ways for now.

As Rin ran though the hall's while bashing a few of 'them' along the way with his bokken; the young exorcist began to analyze the current Now Rin was a pretty opened minded person and in his life as an exorcist had seen some pretty crazy things but the concept of the dead coming back to life was simply too farfetched, yet it was happening in front of his very eyes. For some reason Rin couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something more to all this.

His train of thought was broken as he heard the sounds of moaning getting closer. As he squinted his eyes he saw another small group of 'them between him and his locker. As the blue exorcist charged towards the creatures he easily dispatched them with a barraged of powerful strikes. As he turned around the young man had a proud look on his face as he admired his handy work. Turning towards his locker Rin chose to throw subtlety out the window as he tore into the metal door ripping it from its hinges throwing it to the side. Inside the locker was his trusty sword Kurikara in its usual red sword bag, as he placed the covered sword on his back he quickly made his way towards the nurses office as fast as he could.

**-Nurses Office-**

"Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me!" yelled a student as he finished killing one of the creatures. While this was going on a ditsy looking woman was calmly talking to herself figuring out what to do.

"Oh my what to do? Neither the police OR the fire department are picking up. I could try to help but once their bitten they'll die and simply come back. It's just like that movie I saw" said the blond woman

"I'm pretty sure this isn't like the movies Marikawa-sensei and i really think we should be getting out of here" said the young man

"Just give me a few seconds, I need to take anything and everything I can" stated the blond nurse.

"Alright but just-" the teen said but was cut shirt as he heard the sound of glass breaking. As the young man turned around he saw a large group of 'them' as they crawled their way into the infirmary.

"Marikawa-sensei ru-ARGH" the boy screamed as one of the creatures sank its teeth into his shoulder as more of 'them' ganged up on him pushing him to the ground.

As for the blonde nurse she slowly backed away as she saw that three of the creatures were making their way towards here. Just as one of them tried to grab her the creature was hit on the side of the head by a wooden sword. Catching the ditsy nurse by surprise, the two other creatures were disposed of as the same wooden sword bashed the first one so hard it ripped its head from its shoulders, while the other one was sent crashing towards the wall. Once 'they' were taken cared it was shown that their savior was none other than Saeko. But before the nurse could say anything she saw that Saeko has kneeled down facing the brave dying teenager.

"My name is Saeko Busujima, Captain of the Kendo club. What is your name" She asked in a calm manner.

"Ka-kazu Ishii" said the young man as he coughed much blood.

"Kazu-kun you did a magnificent job of protecting Marikawa-sensei. You held great courage in a time when most would surrender to fear and for that you have my admiration. You know what happen when you are bitten don't you?" she asked getting a nod from the teen. "Do you want your family and friend to see you like that? If not then I can help you" She told him and while his first reaction was shock with a bit of fear Kazu knew that she was right and so accepting his fate the young make looked at her as he gave her a nod along with a small smile.

"Please" he told her

"Wait! What are you-" Shizuka said but was cut off by Saeko

"Marikawa-sensei please, I must ask you not to interfere. For protecting a man's pride, is a woman's duty" She told the nurse as she granted the young man true peace with a single blow.

"Marikawa-sensei please gather your things we have to leave the building" Saeko stated

"R-right" the nurse agreed as he went back to gather the medical supplies. But at that moment they heard loud banging from the door across the run. Expecting it to be another group of them the kendo captain get into her battle stance ready for anything, but to her surprises the door burst opened as one of the creatures came flying thru said door crashing into the wall killing it. As she turned towards the door her expression changed from shock to relief as she Rin entering the room with his Bokken on and what looked like a sword bag strapped to his back.

"Rin-kun!" Saeko said glad to see that he was alright

"Yo Saeko-chan" he greeted the purple haired beauty

"Okumura-kun" Shizuka asked surprised to see one of her regulars.

"Hey doc good to see your still one of us" Rin told the nurse but his expression changed when he saw the fresh body behind Saeko. Following his gaze Saeko saw what he was looking as she gave him a sad look.

"His name was Kazu Ishii. He fought to the very end and dies with his honor" She told him

"*Sigh*At list now he'll be in a better place. Far away from this madness" He said knowing that now wasn't the time to mourn the fallen, first they needed to worry about staying alive. "We can mourn him later, right now we need to get out of here" Rin told them.

"Agreed. Are you all done Marikawa-sensei?" the swordswomen asked getting a nod of confirmation from the blonde nurse.

"Yes I'm ready" Shizuka told them as they all headed out.

As they quickly made their way through the hallway they noticed fewer of 'them' of them around and so instead of stopping in order to fight them the duo simple pushed them out of the way as they continued walking.

"So any one got any ideas on how to get out of here?" Rin asked as he pushed one of the creatures to the ground.

"Well, we could go to the offices" Shizuka suggested

"The Office? Hmm it's going to be a pain to get there" Saeko said as she pushed one of 'them' with her bokken

"Maybe, but either that or try to fight our way out and does have the upper hand with their numbers so that rules out option two" Rin told her

"Okumura-kun is right. Not to mention all the car keys are in the office as well" She informed the duo as she saw Rin push another of the creatures away.

"Um, why aren't you killing them? There aren't a lot of them and pretty sure you two could handle them?" asked the ditzy nurse.

"In order to do that we'd have to stop in order to properly kill them. This creatures can only be killed by hitting them in the head and if we do that every time we would all be surrounded in no time" Rin told her as they stopped in front of a large glass door.

"Wow that amazing" she said only for her to suddenly fall on her feet.

Your skirt isn't suited for running Marikawa-sensei, will have to fix that" Saeko stated as she bent down taking hold of the nurse's skirt as mad a slit by ripping.

"This is Prada!" the blonde nurse stated clearly upset at her skirt being ruined.

"Come on doc is a skirt more important than your life?" Rin asked her getting a small glare from the older woman.

"They're both important!" She told him which caused the young exorcist to sweat drop

"In any case at list now you won't have to worry about mobi-" The swordswoman said until she was interrupted by the loud sound of banging.

"What was that?" Asked Shizuka

"It sounds like it came from the office" Saeko inquired

"Then let's go!" Rin said as they small group quickly made hazed.

**-Near the office-**

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

Where the sounds that were made as one Khota Hirano killed three more of 'them' as pleased smirk was placed on his face. Next to Khota was a girl who had long pink hair which was mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also had two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. As well as fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows, along with a buxom figure. This girls name was Saya Takagi.

Khota and Saya had teamed up after the announcement was made while the other students ran amok and spread panic Saya dragged Khota into a nearby class room there they held out until they were found by a passing group of them. Thanks to some quick thinking Khota was able to modify a simple nail gun providing them with a proficient weapon. Once they were in the clear they made a run for the office but just as they got to the entrance they were meet with a group of them; and that is where we find our two survivors.

"Damn it! At this rate will be overrun" Saya said as she began to grow a bit nervous.

"Takagi-san mind giving me a hand?" Khota asked never taking his eyes of the creatures

"Why should I have to help you?!" the girl yelled

"I'm running low on ammo over here!" the gun maniac explained

"Well just hurry up and reload already!"

"Uhm Takagi-san, behind you" Khota pointed out. Quickly lucking behind her Saya's expression changed from one of curiosity into one of horror as she saw that one of the creature was only a few steps away from her as she let out a horror field scream.

"Hi-Hirano" the girl stuttered as she slowly walked back.

"Shit, I'm out!" the gunslinger said as he continued to push the trigger hopping one more nail would shoot out.

Unfortunately things for the pink haired girl only got worse. Due to her fear she was unable to notice the bag behind as she continued to walk away, at the moment the girl slipped on the bag falling on her rear. As she looked up the fear in her grew even larger as she saw the creature had gotten even closer.

"No, get away! GET AWAY!" Saya scream as she closed her eyes.

Hearing the creature roar her body tensed, but after a few seconds she felt no pain what so ever, instead she felt something warm hit her face along with the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. As the pink haired girl slowly opened her eyes she saw that someone was standing in front of her, while at first thinking it was Hirano she quickly dismissed that thought at noticing that the person was much slimmer while also noticing what looked like a wooden sword in the person's hand. Now with her eyes fully opened she was finally able to recognize her savior and while she couldn't say she knew him personally she definitely knew who he was; Rin Okumura. It was only after she had shook herself out of her own thought that she noticed he was talking to her.

"Hey are you ok?" Rin asked her. But instead of a proper response the pink haired girl simply broke down into tears. Being caught off guard Rin grew a bit nervous, he wasn't used to dealing with crying girls kids maybe but not girls his own age, luckily Shizuka along with a girl with orangey-brown hair was already with the girl consoling her.

With that taken cared of turned around as saw that Saeko along with a brown haired boy probably a year younger had taken care of the rest of 'them'.

"Rin-san!" came a familiar voice catching the exorcist's attention. As he turned around he saw his friend Khota coming towards him.

"Khota! Hey man good to see you're alright and what have i told you about the san thing just call me Rin" the eldest Okumura told his friend as they greeted each other with a bro-fist.

"Sorry, guess I keep forgetting" Khota responded with a sheepish smile as Rin returned one of him. But as thing grew quiet the exorcist noticing that things were a little tense Rin decided to break the ice by introducing herself.

"Names Rin Okumura from also from 3A" Rin introduced him as he gave them all a two finguerd salute

"Well seeing that were all safe for the moment why not introduce ourselves. I'm Saeko Busujima from class 3-A. I assume you all know our schools nurse." Saeko said in her usual polite manner.

"I'm Takashi Komuro from class 2-B" the now names Takashi introduced himself

"Oh you were the winner of the national championship last year! I'm Rei Miyamoto from the fencing club" Rei said with a hint of admiration in her voice.

"I-Im Khota Hirano from 2B" Khota said a bit nervous

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Saeko said with a smile which made Khota look at her in awe getting a small laugh out of his friends reaction.

"Are you all serious" Said Saya getting everyone attention. "What's with all this respect?"

"Huh?" was everyone's confused response

"What are you talking about Saya?" asked Takashi

"Don't treat me like a fool! I'm a god damn genius!" Saya angrily stated but before she could continue with rant she felt a weight on her shoulder. Looking to her side she saw that it was Rin who had placed a hand on her should.

"All right, we understand" Rin told her as tried to calm the girl down. as the grew quiet for a bit she broke into tears once more as she buried her face into Rin's chest. Not really knowing what to do the young man did what his instincts told him as he enveloped the pink haired girl into a one arm hug letting the poor girl vent all her frustration, while the group watched in pity.

**-A few minutes later-**

After the little emotional spectacle the group retreated to the office in other to catch their breath. Rei, Shizuka, Saya, Saeko and Takashi were watching the news as they explained the situation around the city, Rin was listening in as well but simply started out the window while Khota was with Saya. but at that moment shots were heard from behind the reporter as the group could see police officers shooting the corpses from the body bags as all of a sound the reporter started to scream for help as the tv went to static. As the programing returned it showed a women telling people to stay indoors.

Damn it what aren't they telling us anything!?" asking a frustrated Takashi.

Because their afraid of causing mass panic" came Saya's voice as they turned towards her.

"Even now?" asked Rei as she stood beside Takashi

"Of course. They know that if they know that if the entire truth came out fear would spread like wild fire" Saya stated as she pushed up the glasses she now sported

"Fear sparks chaos, chaos sparks anarchy" Rin said knowing where she was heading.

"Exactly and that precisely what they want to avoid at all cost and from what their saying in the news this isn't just local, this is happening world wide" the self-proclaimed Genius explained.

At hearing this the blue exorcist's mind began to run a mile per second as he wondered how his brother and his friends were doing. He knew that Yukio was no push over and could take care of himself but as an older brother he couldn't help but worry about his younger sibling but his train of though was broken as he felt a hand on his should as he turned his head he saw that it was Saeko with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly

"Yeah. I'm just worried about my little brother you know" he told her as she nodded in understanding

"If from what you've told me about him is true, I'm sure his fine" She told him reassuringly send her a small smile in gratitude as she sent her own.

"You're probably right. But a big bother can't help but worry" Rin said

"It's only natural to worry about does we care for" she told him but then their attention was caught as they heard Saya explain how this was a pandemic.

But Rin highly doubted that was the case. This entire thing had hit the world too quickly and he was sure that whatever that spike of energy was it had to be involved in it somehow, all of this screamed demons to the young exorcist. For now he would keep his assumption to himself until he had any proof or until headquarters confirmed his suspicions. His attention returned to the conversation as he heard Saeko speak.

"I believe that the best course of action would be to find a safe place for when we check on our families" suggested Saeko who had been paying more attention than Rin. "If we simply act on our own self-interest we don't stand a chance. So I propose we act as team" said the swordswomen as everyone nodded in

"Alright then were a team now. So what the plan?" Rin asked while everyone began to think, it was the resident genius herself who spoke first.

"We take one of the mini-busses. Their big enough to carry all of us plus any survivors we might come across" at the group considered the proud girls plan they saw that it was quite solid and so they all agreed.

"Ok then, we got a team and we got a plan. Is every ready" asked the eldest Okumura as he got his respond.

Rei twirled her make shift spear.

Khota loaded his nail guy, while Saya placed the bag she was caring on her shoulder.

Shizuka held tightly onto her medical bag.

Takashi tightened his grip on his metal bat.

As Rin and Saeko got into their usual combat stances as they took up the lead.

"Everyone ready?" Rin asked as everyone nodded

"Alright then. Let's go!" he told them knowing fully well that from that point on their lives would change forever.

**End**

(A/N: Hey every one you enjoyed this episode I know this is pretty close to cannon but I wanted to show how the team is formed. I also know that there wasn't much action in this chapter and for that i apologies and will try to add more action. There will be some chapters that will be more talking that action but so please push through does if you don't enjoy them.

And so please follow favorite and don't forget to review and leave your ideas they are always appreciated and if you think there is something for me to fix don't hesitate to tell me.

So until next time I bid you Adios)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Tokonosu High)**

As the group came down the hall they all came to a stop and got up against the wall. Rin peaked around the corner to see a small group of the creatures just roaming around. He turned back to the group as he whispers.

"Okay, I'm going to throw something that'll draw their attention so that we can make a break for it." He said as he looked at the busty nurse. "You have the keys, right doc?"

"Yes" Shizuka whispers giving him a nod

"Alright, here goes something" Rin said as he picked up an eraser and threw it back from where they came from, which ended up hitting a locker. The dead all picked up the sound and walked towards the source of the sound. Takashi beckoned the group, as they all ran out the doors. Once they all got outside, they all stopped cold as they saw the whole parking lot was over filed to the brink with 'them',. Being the first to regain his composure Rin looked behind his shoulder and spoke getting the groups attention.

"Come on, we need to get to that bus" Rin told them as they all ran towards the bus., Rin, Takashi, Saeko, and Rei managed to make a path by knocking down any that stood in their way. Khota on the other hand was smiling like a mad man while he shot any of them from a distance as Saya and Shizuka were right behind him. One they were at the bus Rin opened the door as everyone to get to get on board except for Rin and Saeko as they decided to stay back to protect the others.

Rin brought down his bokken in a downward slash crushing one of the creatures that had gotten to close while hitting another right in the temple killing it instantly. He then spun around to face the one he kicked and swung his sword down killing the damn thing. As he looked to his side he Saeko had just finished killing of her third creature with a powerful strike to the side of the head. At that moment they hear the roar from the busses engine which gave them the signal to head but towards the vehicle.

"Alright let's go!" Takashi told them as he got back on the bus

"Ladies first." He said. Saeko smiled slightly and quickly got on the bus, followed by the young exorcist.

"Wait for us!" Rin head as he looked out the door to see a group of people running towards them.

"Shit, of all people why him" Rin groaned as he recognized the one who had spoken.

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"That's Shido-sensei, the teacher of class 3A." Saeko answered.

"We can go now." Shizuka announced.

"Wait just a bit longer." Takashi replied.

"They're in front of us. Any more and we won't be able to drive through here." Shizuka said.

"Just run them down." Takashi stated.

"If anymore crowd around in front of the bus and we were to run them over, it might just flip the bus." Saya mentioned she folded her arms across her chest,

We don't have to save him." Rei said catching everyone by surprice.

"Rei what are you talking about their alive we can't just let them die" Takashi told her shocked at what his Ex had suggested.

"Look Miyamoto I dislike Shido just as much as you do but I have to agree with Takashi" Rin said getting an angry look from the orangey haired girl

"Fine but believe me, you'll be sorry you let him live" She told her sempai as she stormed back into the bus.

As the three melee combatants looked towards the incoming group they saw that two of them were falling behind. One, which looked like the leader was standing and looking down at an injured student. Then, the leader of that group kicked down at the student's face and left him, as he made his way to the bus. Shock and disgust were clear in Rin's face as he saw at the student that was left behind and saw that a few of the dead were closing in on him. Rin tightened the grip on his bokken as he dashed towards the injured student with viper like speed leaving everyone present in shock.

'_What the hell?'_ was the thought that went through everyone's mind. But before they could process what they had just saw. Shido decided to interrupt their train of thought.

"Let's go, we need to get out of here." Shido called out.

"We can't leave yet! Rin is still out there!" Khota shouted not wanting to leave his friend behind

As everyone in and outside the bus turned towards the sight of the fallen young man they saw that the creatures were about to sink their teeth into the boy. But before that could happen Rin had managed to get in between them as he swung his bokken in a wide arc slash but this wasn't one of the attacked he had used against the other or in his spars with Saeko, no this was a full powered, bone shattering, death blow which was too much for his simple wooden sword to manage as it shattered in tinny splinters as it hit the first body. This was very same type of attack that he used against both his demon half bother Amaimon and Satan. The only thing that would have made the attack even more destructive was if Rin had added his blue flames.

As for the creatures, they were rocketed off in all directions. One of the creatures had propelled right into the school. One of them ended up slamming hard against the constructed walls, impacting with enough force to make an actual crater in it. Another creature blew off in another direction, rocketing at the fence before spring boarding face first crashing into the cement.

"Ho-How on earth did he do that" Saya asked still god-smacked at what she just saw along with everyone else.

Once Rin saw that all the creatures were dealt with, he then grabbed the fallen young man as he placed him over his shoulder returning to the bus with break neck speed. On his way towards them he gestured for everyone to get inside the bus to which everyone complied as they took their seats. Before they even knew it Rin stood outside the bus while Takashi quickly helped the injured student in the bus once seated Rin got inside as he stood beside Shizuka.

"Punch it Marikawa-sensei!" Rin told her. As she began to speed up she saw another horde in front of her and while she felt great fear she knew it had to overcome it for not only her sake but for her groups as well.

"They're not human anymore…" She said to herself and finally pushed down on the pedal, as she began to run them over. "They're not human anymore!" She screamed as she broke through the school gate and towards freedom.

Once out everyone breathed a sigh of relief as for the first time in a good while they felt safe. But this didn't last long as they all froze as they felt run down their spines. Looking towards the source of the feeling, near the driver seat stood Rin with an enraged look in his, as the other followed his gaze the group wasn't surprise to see that it stop on the man that tried to kill one of the students. As he slowly walked towards him, while his group along with the injured student that Rin had saved watched him without uttering a word.

Shido sat in his seat and had fear showing in his eyes. The dark haired teen continued to make his way towards him, but then a student from the other group got up from his seat and stood in front of the blonde. This student has brown and yellow hair, wears the male Fujimi High School uniform, and unlike the other students, he wears slippers instead of regular shoes. Under his uniform he wears a blue high-collar sweater that is unbuttoned slightly. His name's Tsunoda, the same guy who's ass Rin ahd kicked when he first met Khota.

"Go sit down!" He yelled clearly agitated.

Not in the mood for the delinquent's stupidity, Rin grabbed the student by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off his feet as he looked up at him. Some of the people gasped in surprised by Rin's strength. The way he simply lifted Tsunoda up with one hand by the face was not normal by any other student. He didn't say anything and instead, tossed the delinquent towards the back of the bus as he continued to walked up to Shido. The teacher at this point was starting to shake in fear, as the young exorcist stopped right next to him. Once in front of him Rin looked deep into his eyes as he released a good portion of his demonic power directing it straight at Shido. As the man began to lose color all he was able to do was stutter two questions which were barely understandable do to his shaking.

"W-Who are you? And w-what are you?" He stuttered.

The exorcist didn't respond with words but instead grabbed the collar of the teacher's shirt and lifted him out of his seat as he sent an even larger portion of his demonic power. Reaching a new level of fear slimy teacher grabbed hold of the dark haired teen's wrist as he struggled to get free, but unfortunately for him Rin's hold was lice a vice.

"Listen carefully you slimy piece of shit. If i ever see you leave anyone behind again, the dead will be the least of your problems" Rin told the man as let him go dropping him on his ass while dispelling his demonic energy; while hated using it, it worked wonders for intimidation.

As for Shido he returned to his a bit paler than usual while watched Rin walk away. Once he was next to Shizuka he took the medical bag as he approached the student he had saved.

"What's your name?" Rin asked.

"Hi-Hiro Amano" the young man said as Rin began to examine and then bandage his wounded ankle

From her seat Saeko watch the young Exorcist with a bit of admiration, she had seen first had his skills in first add when their spars had gotten a bit out of hand and he offered to help her out. But her reminiscing was cut short as Shiro's voice reached her ears.

"Busujima-san, I'm assuming you're the leader of your group?" Shiro asked her

"No. We just worked together" Saeko answered while she noticed how Shido was keeping a close eye on Rin.

"Well that's no good. Every group needs a leader in order to survive." He replied as he began to do a 'little' speech.

I told you, you'd regret saving him." Rei told Takashi as she turned her sights towards the window with an angry look on her face.

**(30 Minutes Later)**

"I'm telling you all it's going to get even more dangerous if we keep going. What if we run out of gas in the middle of nowhere?! What are we going to do then! We should just find a safe place and wait for this how thing to blow over!" Tsunoda shouted, as he stood in the aisle.

"Tsunoda-san is right! We should just find a safe place with food and drinks to keep us alive and barricade ourselves inside!" suggested a fearful boy whose name was Kurokami but before anyone else could give their opinion the bus came to a screeching halt and nearly throwing everyone that was standing up off their feet.

"That's enough! I can't focus on driving with all of this commotion!" Shizuka shouted.

"Hmff, whatever" Said the delinquent, clearly not handle well the current situation

"I can't! I just can't stand him anymore!" Tsunoda snapped as he pointed at Takashi

"What did I ever do or say to you?" Takashi said as he got up from his seat.

"You bastard!" yelled the crazed teen as he charged towards Takashi. But before he could've landed a hit Rei had gotten up and hit Tsunoda hard in the stomach with her make shift spear.

"Asshole." She said as she sent a glare towards the fallen teen. But then the sound of planning clapping drew everyone's attention, as they all saw Mr. Shido now standing.

"Bravo!" he began. "That was outstanding teamwork, Komuro-san and Miyamoto-san. However, this little spectacles only serves to prove my point." He grinned as he leaned forward to the two shorter teens.

"We need a leader." He said with the type of smile one would only see in a really 'good' politician.

"And let me guess? You nominate yourself" Saya said with clear annoyance in her voice

"Well I am a teacher and the oldest that alone should make it very clear who's more qualified. And I promise you that I was assure that we all survive." Shido told them with a smug demeanor while receiving a set of glares from both Rei and Rin.

While Rin hated to admit it Shido definitely had charisma going for him if the looks of admiration and round of applause he was getting from his group was anything to go by. Rin was sure that the slime ball must have been a politician in a past life or something. But even so Rin's gut told him not to trust anything the teacher said and until now his gut had never lead him astray.

"I supposed that it's decided that I'm the leader from now on, by majority vote." Shido said with a creepy smile as his little group cheered, but their celebration was cut short. As the sound flesh hitting felsh was heard as they Rin had punched Shido to the ground

"Like hell!" Rin yelled not willing to let a guy like Shido lead anything. "If you think I'm letting someone like you who wouldn't hesitate let someone else die simply you could live lead my friends and I any were then you're crazier than I thought!" Rin shouted leaving a few people wide eyed as a pregnant silence roamed the bus.

Rin- san is! Shido would rather throw us to does monster rather than lift a figure to help up!" Rei shouter venom in her voice clearly directed at Shido.

Rei!" Takashi said

"I have to agree with the two of them, he sacrificed a student just so he could survive." Saeko spoke up. "We can't trust him."

"He's already trying to take control." Takagi spoke up. "Even if we wanted a leader he would be no good." Ichigo removed his foot off Shido's chest making the teacher sit up before Ichigo had grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up to his feet before pushing him forward towards the door.

"I'm not about to kill a living person. But I sure as hell won't let you stay here with us. Marikawa-sensei stop the bus." Rin told the busty blonde

"O-Ok." The bus came to a halt outside of a tunnel and the doors opened and Rin planted his foot in Shido's back and Shido found himself on the side walk quicker than he had expected.

"He saved our lives you can't do this!" said one of the students.

"Yeah you can't kick him out like that he's a hero!" Another shouted before the whole back of the bus started to protest and yell at Rin

. "He's a threat, to us. He won't hesitate to turn on any of us. If you want to go out there and keep him company be my guest." Rin told them as he got out of the side gesturing them to leave if so they wished.

"I owe Shido-sensei my life, I'm not sticking around here with a bunch of idiots like you!" Tsunoda said as he was the first to leave after Shido

"Anyone else?" Rin asked looking over the back of the bus and all of the people who came with Shido got up and exited the bus.

"You sure about this Rin?" Saeko asked turning back to the dark haired teen.

"He was too dangerous and the rest made their choice. i just wish it had been the right one" he told her with a disappointed look as he took his seat

"Marikawa-sensei, we should probably keep moving." Takashi told her as he blonde haired woman nodded her head and the bus drove forward leaving the teacher and students behind on the curb.

**End**

(A/N: Hey people how it is going first of I want to thank everyone who gave me a review and their thoughts on the story. I'm sure does of you who have seen the anime and read the manga have taken note of the changes such as the guy who was supposed to die being alive and Shido and his group being a thrown out of the bus. Well I just feel that if Rin really was in the HOTD universe that's sort of how things would have turned out due to that fact that 1) Rin would never let an innocent person die if it was in his power to save said person and 2) Well we all wanted someone to quick Shido out so why not right.

I hope that this chapter has been to your enjoyment. Please follow, favorite, review and if you have any thoughts or ideas you would like to share please PM for all ideas are taken into consideration and if youd like please check out some of my other stories.

Until next time i bid you all Adios


	4. Chapter 4

**-Tokonosu City- **

'_I can't believe this is happening'_ Rin told himself mentally groaned in annoyance.

It was the damn apocalypse and they were stuck in traffic of all things. Rin stood next to Shizuka who was sighing constantly out of boredom since they only moved a meter or so every half an hour and they had been stuck here for four hours. The lights on the side of the road had already come to life and the sky was starting to darken as the night started to set in. Shizuka leaned back in her seat and stretched her arms up over her head as she looked up at the sky.

"Oh no! It's going to be night soon and I don't even have my pajamas." She mumbled.

'_Serious? All of this is going on and she's worried about sleepwear?' _the exorcist told himself as hegave the ditsy nurse a deadpanned look. "Um don't you have family or friends to worry about sensei?" asked Rin.

"Well... no not really. My parents passed away a long time ago and I'm an only child. My other relatives live really far away and my friend well, she can take care of herself. What about you Rin-san" She smiled at him as he gave a nod in confirmation.

"My brother. Our mother died at child birth and the man who raised us died three years ago. It's not like he can't take care of himself, but the old man taught me that it was the older siblings job to look out for the younger sibling, so I can't help but worry" Rin replied as he glanced out the window.

"Your father was a wise man. As for your brother if his as tough as you I'm sure his fine" Shizuka told the young exorcist with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks sensei" Rin told her as he as he returned in gratitude as the nurse turned her attention back to the road, only to groan in frustration from their lack motion.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." Shizuka stated to which Rin nodded in agreement.

"We need a place to lay low for a while, wait for things to settle down" Rin said looking back out the front window.

Oh! I know just the place." The nurse said leaning over the console in the middle between the two making everyone look at her in confusion.

"Care to share with the rest of us sensei?" asked Saeko as everyone stopped doing their own thing

"Well recently I've been looking after a friend's house. We could go there, it's big enough for everyone and she has this awesome bath and everything plus one of those cars that looks like a tank." She told him.

"Like a tank?" Rin asked with a cocked eyebrow and Shizuka nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Uh Huh, it guzzles down a lot of fuel and it's really big." She told him shooting her arms out to the sides making her breasts jiggle, which did not go unnoticed by the males in the group.

"Your friends place, is it easy to get to?" Rin asked as shock his head getting his mind out of the gutter. Shizuka turned back to the steering wheel and rested her arms on the wheel as she started to think.

"If we continued in this direction, it be about a good few hours." She explained.

"Can't we take another route?" asked Khota

"Well, if we turn around and take the long way maybe we could be there in forty five minutes and hour at most, if there's no other traffic going that way." She informed as when took a thinking pose.

"What do you guys think?" Rin asked the group

"It's better than nothing" Saya said

"But wait what about our families?" Rei asked

"By the way we've been going driving wise, we wouldn't have gotten where we needed to go, we would of gone faster on foot and at the time being we need to worry about ourselves, no point in worrying about others if we end up as munchies for does things" Rin explained getting a nod of understanding from everyone.

"Alright then, let's go sensei" the exorcist ordered as the nurse turned the bus around making her way towards her friend's home. As for the blue exorcist he decided sit down and rest. Saeko noticing her friend/crush worried look decided to try and take his mind off of whatever was making him worry with some conversation.

"How are you feeling?" asked the kendo captain

"Definitely been better" Rin's responded as he massaged the bridge of his nose

"That understandable, considering what's accrued in the past few hours" Saeko said

"No kidding, thankfully all we have to do for now is sit back and relax." Rin told her. "So what about your dad, think his ok?"

"Father is in a dojo overseas in a small island, if the worst come to pass I have no doubt that he will be able to handle it. So until this is resolved the survival of this group is my main concern" She told him. As they continued their conversation everyone else continued to do their own thing.

Khota was sleeping like a baby probably dreaming of killing more of the undead creature while using military grade hardware.

Saya was simply stayed quiet as she observed Rin still curious about the dark haired teen.

Hiro stared out the window seeing what the city had become in only a few mere hours.

While Takashi and Rei talked amongst themselves.

"Hey Rei what was that between you and Shido-sensei?" Takashi asked

Just drop it, you wouldn't understand." Rei answered in an annoyed tone.

"Tch whatever." Takashi told her not liking her attitude

Rei rolled her eyes and looked out the window as Takashi rose from his seat and headed towards the back of the bus and sat down next to Hiro. The boy greeted him with a nod before going back to look out the window and Takashi closed his eyes.

"Oh no, looks like we need fuel." Shizuka said looking at the fuel gauge. Rin looked out the windscreen and was quickly able to find a solution to their problem.

"Up there it's a fuel station." Shizuka nodded her head and turned the wheel entering the gas station parking next to the fuel pumps.

"Alright everyone go stretch your legs but be careful." Shizuka told them and heads nodded all around as everyone got up and stepped off the bus with groans as their leg muscles stretched after hours of sitting down, while Rin used the keys to unlock the fuel cap as he went to the fuel pump he saw that they had a small problem.

"Damn. Hey Any of you guy got any cash on you? This things self-service" Rin informed them. At hearing this everyone began to check there pockets for any money or loose change.

"I don't have my wallet on me." Takashi said a bit embarrassed

"You're the worst." Rei mumble.

"Well I'm sorry ok! I guess Hisashi would have had some cash on him!" Takashi rounded on her making the others look towards them.

"Where did that come from?! When did I ever compare you to Hisashi?!" Rei shouted back at him.

"You said I'm the worst right!? That means someone's better? Clearly you meant Hisashi!"

"I didn't then, but I do now." She growled at him, Takashi held his hand out for her making her flinch.

"What do you want?"

"Money, you got some?" he asked

"I... kind of, left my purse back at school." Rei said looking down at the ground

"Oh Jesus and your riding my ass!" Takashi shouted.

"Hey! Would you two knock it off, this really isn't the time!" Rin yelled forcing Rei and Takashi to look away in a bit of shame. "Does anyone have any money?" the exorcist asked as everyone shook their head.

"Fantastic, seven people and each one of us is broke. Thanks a lot Murphy" Rin said mumbling the last few words to himself."*sigh* there's probably a good chance the store hasn't been looted, I'm going to check it out" Rin told them as he made his way towards the store as the others leant up against the bus while Rei stood near the back avoiding the others especially Takashi.

'_How the hell can he be so calm'_ Rei thought as she looked along the line of people and saw Takashi talking with Khota, never noticing the figures that approached the small group.

As Rin entered the store he saw that most of the shelves were knocked over with a few snakes spilled on the flow. As he looked around he saw that the cash register was on the other side as he made his way towards it. Climbing on top of the counter Rin grabbed his sword and swung it down practically destroying the cash register. One hit was all it took to open the register as he looked at the cash compartment Rin smiled seeing that there was enough money to fill up the tank. As he finished putting a wad of cash in his pocket the teen made his way towards the fallen snack guessing the other would be hungry, but them..

"KIAAAA!"

The sound of a screaming Rei along with the sound of wood hitting bone and Khota's makeshift rifle reached his ears. Hearing that his friends were in trouble Rin rushed towards the exit, but once he stepped outside his eyes widened is surprise as he release a silent curse when he saw what the group was up against.

A small pack of ghouls had snuck up on the group, while normally ghouls were nothing but a nuisance to does who knew how to deal with them, they could become quite troublesome fore does that had no idea how to fight such creatures.

"Damn it! These things aren't like the other, they won't stay down no matter how hard we hit them" Takashi said in frustration as he wacked another ghoul hound only for it to get right back up.

"_**Foolish human, your pathetic excuses for weapons cannot harm our kind" **_Said the ghoul shocking all does present.

"I-it spoke, that thing j-just spoke" said a frightened Saya

While the others continued to fight, none of them noticed how one of the ghoul hound had made a mad dash towards Shizuka and Saya. As hound jumped in the air ready to sink its teeth into its meal all the girls could do was close their eyes as they waited for their painful end. But such an end would not come to pass as both females noticed that they were in no pain what so ever. Their eyes slowly opened to see that someone had protected them from the beast's wrath and that someone was no other than Rin wilding a beautiful sword as he pierced the rotting beast.

As exorcist tossed the carcass the rest of the group saw with wide eyes as the creature's body evaporated into a cloud of black dust. At that moment they noticed that the pack creatures were no longer interested in them but rather placed all their attention on Rin and fi the growling and snarling were anything to go by they were not happy with the young swordsman as they all charged towards him.

Noticing the creatures coming towards him, Rin took up his combat stance and he readied himself. Once they were in range Rin was the first to strike as he sliced of the heads of two ghouls with ease. Sensing one of the creatures coming from behind Rin spun around and was able to cut the rotting thing in half with horizontal slash as he delivered a helm breaker to another ghoul hound. As the exorcist continued to fight against the decaying creatures he couldn't help but to let a small smirk appear on his face. By no means did enjoy unnecessarily killing every devil he saw, knowing that were some out there that were worth standing up for. But during his time in the field Rin had come to enjoy the thrill of battle and while his spars with Saeko were fun there was just something about a real battle that Rin couldn't help but truly enjoy. It also helped his conscious knowing that this 'things' were creature of instinct with very limited intelligence so he didn't really feel bad about disposing of them.

While this was going on this group couldn't help but stare in awe, while they had seen Rin's skill with a weapon first had when they escaped from the school what they were seeing right now was more like an action movie as they saw Rin easily kill or smacking the creature around while effortlessly avoiding does who got too close.

'_So cool!' _Khota thought with stars in his eyes as he saw Rin fight

'_How is he this strong and why does he even have an actually weapon?'_ Saya asked as her distrust from Rin slightly grew 

"_Such skill, such grace and not a single move wasted. How much have you been holding back on Rin" _Saeko thought as she noticed the small amount of enjoyment in his eyes as he cut down another ghoul hound.

'_Incredible' _was the thoughts that when through Takashi, Rei, Shizuka and Hiro's minds as they saw Rin faced the last ghoul.

The creature roared in rage as it pounced towards Rin with the intention of avenging it fallen brethren. But alas the creature never had a chance as Rin grabbed the ghoul by the throat as he slammed the best into the ground creaking a spider web crack leaving the group wide eyed. As for the ghoul, it used its remaining strength too look at Rin straight in the eyes.

"_**DAMN TO HELL YOU EXORCIST SCUM!" **_was all the ghoul was able to say before Rin decapitated the rotten beast.

With the battle now over Rin sheathed his blade as he placed it back into his sword bag ( don't ask he were they suddenly came from in both anime and manga they always seem to pop out of nowhere as soon as Rin is done fight). As the teen turned around he saw that his group looked at him in both shock and awe.

"Takashi fill the bus up." Rin said with an emotionless as handed takashi the wad of cash as the brown haired teen walked over to the fuel pump.

"Ok hang on just a minute!" Saya yelled as turned towards her "What the hell just happened Okumura" the pink haired girl demanded as she crossed her arms over her well endowed chest.

"Takagi-san I really don't think this is the best time" Khota said trying to calm the girl down

"The hell it isn't. I don't know what the rest of you just saw, but does 'things' were not like the other, they talked and not only that, one of them referred to **him** specifically as an 'exorcist' whatever the hell that means. So tell us Okumura, what the hell is going on? Takagi asked clearly confused and sacred.

"*Sigh* look I know this is seriously messed up and I promise I will tell you all everything but like Khota said this isn't the time to get into it. As soon as we get to Marikawa sensei's friend's house ill answer any questions you might have" Rin said trying to get a handle on the situation.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Saya.

"You don't" The exorcist told her as everyone stayed silent for a good thirty seconds

"If Rin-kun says that he'll answer our question then I believe him. Plus his had multiple chances to do us harm but instead has done nothing but keep us safe" Saeko said as she entered the bus giving the blue exorcist a warm smile to which he returned.

"Rin-san saved my life, the lease I can do is take a leap of faith." Hiro said as he entered the bus.

"Sorry Takagi but I'm with Rin on this" Khota said as he entered the bus along with Shizuka knowing that Rin was kind person who wouldn't hurt them. As for Rei and Takashi, seeing that the majority was in favor they decided to trust the dark haired teen as well. Knowing that she didn't have much of a choice the pink haired girl entered the bus. The bus door closed as Rin climbed into his seat next to Saeko as they continued towards their destination.

After an hour of driving with thankfully no traffic or any of 'them' in sight Shizuka put the bus in park as they stopped in front of an expensive looking apartment.

"This is it." Shizuka said turning off the bus.

"The fence looks pretty durable." Hirano said before he gasped. "There's a Humvee!"

"Told you it looked like a tank." Shizuka smiled as the bus door opened. Rin and Hirano were the first out of the bus checking the street. Takashi and Saeko were the next out followed by the others.

"Hopefully we should be able to get a good night's rest." Shizuka said. Rin and Khota were to first to enter, seeing that it was all clear everyone walked up the steps and entering the house. Once inside they observed their surroundings amazed with the house.

"This house is huge!" Rei said amazed as she looked around.

"Wait till you see the bath! It's amazing!" Shizuka squealed. Rin sighed glad that everyone was safe for the moment as he headed for the stairs, but before he could make it to the first step.

"Oh no you don't!" Saya told him gripping the exorcist by the arm.

"*Sigh* your right, but you all might want to sit down what I'm about to tell you is pretty far out there" Rin told them as they all made their way towards the living room. Once everyone had made them themselves comfortable Rin stood in front of them with a serious expression on his face.

"So, where do we start?" the young man asked them.

"Who are you" Saya was the first to speak asking exactly what everyone was wondering.

"My name is Rin Okumura, and I am an exorcist of the true cross order"

**(End chapter)**

(A/N: Alright people how's it going, first of i want to apologies if this came a bit late, I got no excuses so I'm just going to be honest with you, i got lazy and just didn't feel like writing and for that I apologies.

Secondly I want to thank does of you who have left reviews but not only that have given me useful feedback instead of flaming me, not that I'm not grateful for the other reviews that aren't flames or does of you that just read I'm happy you enjoyed the story.

Secondly I apologies for that ichigo mistake in the last chapter I was catching up on bleach and I've pretty much had it stuck in my head. Also I'd like to thank Chayner and AwesomeMan327 for pointing that out for me (thanks guys).

Well that's all I got have to say, so please follow, favorite and review. If you have any ideas or suggestion you'd like to share leave a review or PM me.

And please check out my other stories if any of you are interested.

Until next time i bid you all. Adios)


	5. Chapter 5

**(Apartment)**

"An exorcist? As in a person who things they cast out the devil or something? You seriously expect us to believe that" asked Takagi as she narrowed her eyes with her usual skepticism.

"Not exactly, the exorcists of the true cross order are individuals with the abilities and training to combat demons and other supernatural creatures. So in a way we're the guys that keep the world safe from what goes bump in the night" Rin told them while Rei, Takashi and Saya had skeptical looks, Kohta and Hiro looked at the young exorcist as if he was a hero from a video game , as for Saeko and Shizuka, the former had an interested look since she knew Rin long enough to know that he wasn't the type to come up with such tall tales, while the later had a bit of a confused look not really understanding.

"Look I know it sound pretty farfetched but come on, if the ghoul in the gas station cursing wasn't enough then I don't know what is" he told them

As they all looked at one another they realized that he was right, they couldn't deny the creature that had attacked them and the fact that they had indeed referred specifically to Rin as an exorcist. After all like the young man said, if a talking dog corpse wasn't enough proof what the hell was?

"Alright we believe you. But if what you're telling us is true what's a person like you doing in a high school as a student?" Asked Takashi.

Rin mentally groaned knowing that they would ask that question one way or another, that why during their drive towards the apartment the young exorcist began to consider whether or not to tell them about his mission. While he knew he could get in trouble for telling civilian about exorcist related business, he also knew that they were scared, confused and in need of answers and so in that moment he decided to go against his better judgment and tell them.

"*Sigh* about eight months ago the order discovered multiple demon hot spots around the world. Now normally hot spots aren't uncommon, but when we saw how many began to appear in such short botice we knew something was up. A month after that the order received word that three leaders of the demon world were planning something, something big. When our own leaders confirmed this, the order spread us around the world. I was station here along with a five man squad since this city had large concentrations of demonic energy. I was placed in Fujimi high school in order to not raise any suspicion to myself while at night my squad mates and I conducted our investigation"

"Wait! If you knew about this why didn't you warn the government or evacuate the city or…!" Rei yelled or to stop as she received a hard glare from Rin.

"First of, while the information came from a reliable source it was shoddy at best. All we knew 'something' was going to happen but we didn't know 'when' it was going to happen. That's why we were here investigating, so when the situation accrued we would have a better handle on it, but as you can see that didn't work out. As for informing the government only a select few in the political world know of the order and they couldn't exactly go to the UN and tell them a demon attack was going to happen at some time. So tell me, even with preparation do you really think any government could have prepared for something like this?" Rin told her which quickly shut her up as she sat back down.

"But even so, there must have been something you could have done right?" Asked Takashi

"I'm afraid Rin-kun is right Komuro-san. Supernatural or not no one could have forcing this, let alone have a plan for how to deal with it when all they have are assumption and limited information" Saeko said getting a nod from both Rin and Saya who came to the same conclusion.

"Alright so now we know what the situation. But the question is what do we do? We can't just go up and tell everyone that demons are the cause of all this, people will think we're a bunch religious nut jobs" stated Saya as they all looked at the exorcist.

"I don't know either, i haven gotten any word from the order. So I guess that for the time being we stick to the original plan of finding you families and If you'll still have me I'll help as much as I can until we find a safe place for you and you families" Said Rin getting a few smile from the group who nodded at his request to stay.

"But what about you mission and your squad?" asked the blond nurse

"I'll try to contact them later. While we exorcists aren't exactly trained for _'this'_ exact type of situation we are trained to adapt, so hopefully their safe" The young man told them.

Satisfied with the answers they received, everyone began to spread out to do their own thing. Rin exited the living room through the slide door as he entered the veranda for some fresh air. Takashi, Kohta and Hiro went upstairs to check out the rooms. As for the girls Shizuka hurried up stares to start the bath and as for the other three, Saeko was about to join Rin out in the veranda but was pulled aside by Rei and Saya.

"Come on, t's our turn to use the bathroom" said Rei

"I was just going to…" Saeko said as she looked towards Rin then back at them.

"You can talk to him later. You need to clean up anyway." Saya said as they dragged the purple haired beauty to the restroom.

**(Veranda) **

As Rin removed his school jacket, he threw it at the nearby lawn chair leaving him only in his black tank top. The young man closed his eye and took in the fresh air and tried to relax after such a messed up day. As he looked up at the night sky, Rin couldn't help think that things went surprisingly well with the group. While the exorcist knew that they might still be a bit skeptical, in truth he couldn't blame them. Memories of his first time coming to terms with existence of the supernatural world came to his mind. But at that moment his thoughts were interrupted as he felt his cellphone vibrate. As he reached into his pocket and pulled it out he looked at the screen hoping it was someone from his squad, but when he saw who it was an even greater relief washed over him.

"Yukio?!" Rin asked

"Yes nii-san it me" responded the younger Okumura as he released a sigh of relief

"*sigh of relief* It's good to hear from you little brother" said the eldest Okumura as a small smile came to his face

"Likewise nii-san, how are you? Are you safe?" Asked Yukio

"I'm fine and yeah I'm safe. I'm with a small group of survivors from the school. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same. Have you been able to contact your squad?"

"Not yet, been a little preoccupied helping out the group and…explaining a few things" Rin explained knowing what was to come.

"Explaining? Explaining what?" asked yukio

"Ok before I tell you promise you won't get mad"

"Nii-san…"

"*sigh* Alright so what happened was that we were attack by a pack of ghouls. I was able to take care of them but before I could get to the last one , it called me out as an exorcist and the group was in earshot just as I was able to take it out" Rin explained

"…Rin you didn't" groaned the youngest Okumura.

"Look I dint have much of a choice alright. I mean I could have explained my sword if it was a group of the undead, but how exactly was I supposed to lie about a reanimated talking dog corpse when they all saw and heard it speak" Rin told his brother more as a statement than a question.

"I suppose you're right. What exactly did you tell them?"

"Relax Yukio, I just told them what an exorcist was and what exactly is going on. They actually took it better than I thought they would. By the way, do you have any idea how the order is handling the situation?" Rin told his brother

"I'm afraid not, in truth all of this took us completely by surprise. We've tried to contact HQ but from the few transmission we've gotten others haven't been as lucky as us and have taken severe casualties" informed Yukio as Rin slammed his fist into the railing out of frustration.

"Damn it!" yelled the blue exorcist as flames began to cover his body. Hearing his brothers anger Yukio began to calm the his brother down

"Calm yourself nii-san, i know things look bad but the order has always come out on top, we just have to be patient" Yukio said as Rin began to take deep breaths

"Right, sorry it's just so frustrating. This attack came out of nowhere and people are dying by the dozens. I feel so useless" Exclaimed Rin

"I know nii-san believe me, but right now all we can do is save those we can, remember that we are exorcists, the pillars of hope when all seems lost" Yukio told his brother as both grew a confident smile. "Look I'll talk to you when I can, hopefully reinforcements will come and with the military we might be able to take back a few of the larger cities"

"Alright, take care of yourself Yukio. And hey! If I hear you go down because of one of these things I swear I'll bring you back just so I can kick your ass myself, got it" Rin told his brother with a playful tone

"*chuckle* likewise nii-san. Goodbye"

"See you soon Otouto" Said the eldest Okumura as he hung up the phone.

Rin let a small smile decorate his face knowing that his little brother was safe. Now feeling that he had been outside long enough the dark haired teen deciding to join the other as he made his way. As he walked through the hall he heard the sounds of the girls laughing along with Takagi's screams for some reason

Once he entered the master bedroom Rin was greeted by Takashi and Kohta as they sent him friendly smiles. As he laid himself on the bed he noticed that the two teens were trying to break into what looked like a weapons locker. He wandered just who the woman that lived here was. Hiro for his part was on the balcony watching the street. And the girls were still giggling and shouting.

(**Bathroom**)

Saeko, Rei, Saya, and Shizuka had all removed their last pieces of clothing. Rei and Shizuka stepped into the warmed up tub and sank in, as a moan escaped their lips. Saeko and Saya sat on a bench that was placed in front of a mirror as they enjoyed the hot water washing away the sweat and grime.

"Sensei, they're so big!" Rei announced.

"Yes, I've been told that a lot of times." She replied, as she grabbed her breasts.

Rei just watched the nurse play with her breasts. Shortly after the teen growled and with a large splash pounced on the older female grabbing her large chest and squeezing it tightly in her hands gaining a load moan from the former teacher.

"This is what I needed." Mused Saya as she washed her hair, while enjoying the warm water.

"No more!" Shizuka moaned, as Rei continued to play around with her large breasts.

"Sheesh, I think Rei's being a bit abusive." Saya mentioned, as she quickly glanced at the comical scene, "I still don't understand why we have to take showers together." Takagi asked as Saeko glanced at her as she washed her long slender arms.

"You already know the answer to that Takagi-san." The violet haired beauty commented.

"Yeah, but still..." She was silenced, as a blast of cold water assaulted her sensitive area making the pink haired girl moaned loudly. Her voice becoming hot at the sudden contact as she ducked her head down a bit.

"Wow, your voice is more attractive than I thought. You must drive the boys crazy." The older girl commented with a small chuckle.

Saya glared at the older girl as she filled a tub of cold water and dumped it down Saeko's back. The violet haired beauty gave a soft and quiet moan at the sudden contact.

'_S-She sounds more womanly' _Saya thought, as she gazed at the older teen with a stupefied expression.

And so after a minute of good fun thing suddenly grew awkwardly quiet. They all began to think about what they should talk about next. Then one of them brought the topic most of them were thinking about.

"What do you think of Rin-san's story?" Rei asked.

"It's hard to believe that all of this was caused by demons, creatures we were always told that existed only in stories. A world plague a can believe, hell I can even buy that a multibillion dollar company came up with this to take over the world, but demons" Said Saya as she shook her head.

"We all feel the same way Takagi-san, but the proof is irrefutable. We all saw and heard those creatures speak and I sincerely doubt any virus could do such a thing" said Saeko.

"I suppose your right" said the pink haired girl as she continued to wash herself

"What I can't believe is that someone so young is actually a soldier who fights these sort of things" said Shizuka.

"How long do you think his been at it?" asked Rei

"If the way he fought was anything to go by id say a good while, I mean did you see the way he took out those… what did he call them? Ghouls?" asked Saya getting a nod of confirmation from the other three women.

"Well the good thing is that his on our side" said the ditzy nurse with a happy smile. Unfortunately the happy mood was ruined as Rei once again attacked her breasts making Shizuka moan loudly.

**(Master Bedroom)**

"Sounds like their having fun." Rin said as Komuro and Hirano pulled on a crow bar still trying to open the weapons locker.

"Want to go have a look? You know we're supposed to right?" Hirano asked with a slight blush.

"Thanks but no thanks. Last time I tried something like that I was lucky enough to come out alive" said the young exorcist as a chill went down his spine at remembering the beating Shura and Izumo had given him.

"I'm with Rin-san, I don't want to die just yet. And also, I'm going to be pretty pissed off if there's nothing in here."

"There has to be. We found ammunition so there has to be something in here." Kohta said getting a nod from Takashi. "Just a little more." Kohta said, as the two of them pulled on the crowbar, which seemed to do the trick, as the safe was forced open which made Kohta and Takashi fall backwards.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Rin said in disbelief as he got a look in the locker.

As both teen finally got up they both looked inside the locker as their own looks of disbelieve decorated their faces. Not being able to hold himself back Kohta rushed toward the locker as he started to drool while also for some reason sparkles lit his eyes after seeing all the guns.

"A Springfield M1A1 super match huh? It's only semi-automatic though. That's perfect! The M14 series is fully-auto. This is less wasteful when it comes to ammunition." His grin grew in size, "This is a twenty round magazine. This is fucking illegal in Japan!" He laid the gun down softly and reached for the other one. "Oh hell yes! A Knight's SR equipped with a scope!" He stated. "Wait no, you can't get that kind of thing in Japan. So it must be an AR-10 that was modified from top to bottom!" He cried loudly.

"Is everything ok?" Hiro asked looking in the room from the balcony.

"Better than ok Hiro, we hit the freaking mother lode with Marikawa-sensei's friend." Rin said with a grin. Takashi looked over his shoulder at the exorcist while Hirano continued to examine the guns with childlike wonder.

"Hey Rin are guns affective against demons? I mean the weapons we had had while at the gas station were pretty much useless, sound this help at all?" asked Takashi.

"Weapons like those will be pretty much useless since all demons have a high resistance to pain. But gun will help against demons like ghouls since they require a host body. Which means that while you won't be able to kill the demon, you be able to force it back by destroying the body its inhabiting. But if you come across a strong demon don't even try it, it'll only piss them off" Rin told him as they all went back to examining the context of the safe. Once gun in particular caught Rin's attention as he got up from the bed, he bent down as he picked up the gun.

"Good eye Rin that's an H&K usp match. That weight in the barrel pretty much makes recoil nonexistent plus with the adjustable sight and long barrel you get much better accuracy " He finished.

"I'm not really a big fan of fan of gun but even I have to admit this thing is pretty bad ass" Rin said as he sat back on the bed. Unbeknownst to the males of the group that someone had snuck into the room as that certain someone slowly reached out for the young exorcist but just as Rin felt the someone behind him, it happen.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around Rin's neck surprising the young exorcist as he turned around he saw that it was none other than Shizuka who was wearing nothing but a towel that blearily clinging on to her still wet and glistening body. As the others turned around to say they were shocked was an understatement. Takashi was as red a tomato, Hiro fainted and Kohta…well Rin was pretty sure he had just long a gill of blood.

"Mmm, Rin" Said a drunk Shizuka in a sing song voice as she pressed her cheek up against him.

"Sh-Shizuka-sensei?!" said the surprised exorcist as his cheeks began to grow red as he felt her breast brush against his back. As for the rest (Hiro and Kohta had already woken up) they continued to stare in shock and awe. Shizuka saw Kohta and playful smile came upon her face as she crawled towards him.

"Kohta darling" said the nurse as she wrapped her armed around the chubby boy's neck.

"Who me? Darling? I don't know about that" Said Hirano. But his blundering came to a halt as Shizuka planted a kiss on his cheek, which made blood shoot out of his nose once more as he fell to the floor.

"Umm Shizuka-sensei, I don't think this is really the time for this. It might be a good idea for you to go down stairs" suggested Takashi.

"Takashi's right, maybe you should rest" Said Rin only to get a pout out of the drunken nurse.

"No! No! No! I want to stay here just like this!" she said with a determine fire in her eye, only for it to dwindle as quickly as it came as her eyes grew heavy. "*Groaning* I thinking I'm going to…" she said but never finished as she began to fall to the side only for Rin to catch her.

"*sigh* great. Yo Kohta a little help here?" Rin asked as he saw his friend heading to the balcony.

"Duh… I like turtle" were his only words while he had weird look on his face.

"…I think Shizuka-sensei broke him" Said Rin to which Takashi and Hiro nodded in agreement. "either of you want to lend a hand here?" asked Rin

"*frustrated sigh* guess I'm doing this by myself" said the exorcist putting the passed out nurse on his back as he left the room.

**(Living Room) **

"There you go" whispered Rin as he covered the ditzy blonde with a blanket after he had gently placed on the ground. After he was done tucking her in Shizuka snuggled to get more warmth. This caused Rin to release a small chuckle at seeing such a cute action from a grown woman.

Once he was done, Rin began to walk towards the staircase as he decided headed back towards the room. But before he could even climbed the first step, his stomach let out a loud growl. Holding his growling abdomen he let out a groan now regretting how he had skipped launch in order to take a nap when he was still at school. Looking around a pleased smile came to his face as he saw a bowl of fresh fruit on the kitchen counter. As he reached the bowl of fruit, Rin took hold of a delicious red apple. But just as he had to take a large bite…

"Oh, hello Rin-kun" Said Saeko catching Rin attention. As Rin turned towards his friend, he instantly crushed the apple in his hand while his eyes grew as large as dinner plates with his mouth still wide opened. The reason for all of this was because in front of the eldest Okumura was the girl he was quite interested in, in front of a hot stove wearing NOTHING but an apron and what looked to be a black thong.

"Um S-Saeko-chan, W-what exactly are you wearing?" asked a stuttering Rin with a clear blush on his face as he tried to regain his composure but was failing.

"Oh this? A bit embarrassing I know, but I couldn't find anything in my size so I had to make do until I finished with the washing, but I guess it's too revealing." Saeko told him with a small blush.

"No, no I-I barely notice hehe" The exorcist say with an awkward laugh and just he was about to walk away not wanting to look like a bigger idiot but then…

"**BANG"**

Rin's hear turned upwards at hearing gunshots from above as he instantly ran towards the staircase. As he entered the living room he saw that Takashi was already there with Rei who was now wearing a tight light pink colored tank top and white panties while both had worried looks on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Rin asked

"Kohta was looking around with the rifle and found a man and a little girl trying to enter a house to escape the undead. The man got stabbed and now those things are trying to get to the little girl" Takashi informed him.

"Damn. Alright I'll go, Takashi grab the handgun and meet me at the front gate, Rei go upstairs and tell Kohta to shoot anything that gets too close to Takashi." He ordered and both teens did as they were told.

"What are you planning Rin?" Asked the purple haired beauty.

"Simple, you open the gate and I carve a path towards the house. Once secure them I escort takashi the man and the girl back here while I taking care of whatever comes towards us" Rin told her he retrieved he sword from the veranda as he and Saeko headed to the front gate.

Once outside Rin climbed the concrete wall and saw that the streets were filled with 'them'. He knew that getting to the house wouldn't be easy but it wouldn't impossible, but if they made one wrong move or were too slow they would be dead for sure. Rin's train of thought was interrupted as he heard the front door open. Turning his head Rin saw Takashi giving him a nod confirming that he was ready.

"Alright you got the gun?" asked Rin as Takashi showed him. "Good. Ok so this is the plan I'll go out first and clear as many as I can when I give you the signal run out and stick by me, if one of them gets too close to you pistol-whip it, you don't want to wasn't ammo"

"Got it" Takashi told him.

"Right then. Saeko on my mark" Rin told her as she got ready to open the gate as Rin took his combat stance.

"3…2…1…Now!" Rin shouted once Saeko had opened the gate Rin dashed outside as he began to slice through the undead creatures. Takashi and Saeko watched in amazement once more as they saw Rin cut down 10 of the rotting creatures like they were nothing as he name a small clearing in the street.

"Come on!" Rin signaled Takashi. Saeko opened the gate once more as Komuro ran through the gate as and towards the exorcist.

Once they were together, Rin began to kill every undead he saw, while Takashi bashed any zombie that too close for comfort. As they reached the point of no return thing began to get a bit hairy as the creatures grew larger in number, clearly attracted by the sound of the crying girl as well as a barking dog. Knowing that their window of opportunity to save the man and the girl was growing smaller, Rin decided to add some power to his strikes as he began to swing faster and harder. After a few minutes of hacking and slashing both young men were able to reach the front gate of the house. Quickly disposed of the creatures near the gate they both entered locking the gate shut. But instead of the simple rescue they had planned they came across a truly tragic sight.

Laying on the ground was the man who they assumed was the girl's father, while the little girl cried on top of his chest. As the exorcist looked at the girl he couldn't but be reminded of himself, after all, Rin knew firsthand the pain that came with losing a father. As he walked up to the girl he kneeled down placing a hand on her small shoulder. As they girl looked up, her puffy red eyes were met we deep blue ones. they told her that he knew what she was going through, that it would all be alright and that he would protect her. At the moment Rin was a bit surprised as the girl cling on to him for support. But it faded as he held the girl trying to ease the little girl's pain.

Once the girl had finally calmed down Rin got up and grabbed a sheet that was hanging on a wire and placed it over his body. Looking around once more, he saw a few flowers and picked two purple flowers, as he gave one to the little girl. They walked up to the girl's father and both placed a flower on his body. They all lowered their heads and stood there for a few seconds, but then seeing that they were there long enough, Rin held out his hand to the little girl

"Let's go." The little girl nodded, as she grabbed his hand. He then led her to Takashi and told her to get on his back and to hold on tight while also placing the small dog inside Takashi's jacket.

"Alright are you two-"

*bark!*

"Sorry, I meant are you 'three' ready?" he asked getting a nod from Takashi and a nervous one from the little girl.

"Same as the first time Takashi" Rin told the teen as he readied his sword. And so with a good amount of his demon strength Rin kick the iron gate off its hinges blowing a few of the creatures away. At that moment the young exorcist began slicing off the creatures heads one-by-one. Every time he thought he was getting close to being done, more just kept appearing before him.

'_Damn it, they just keep coming'_ Rin thought as he cut down the undead

He sliced the head off of another one, but one grabbed his arm from behind to pull him. Rin struggled against the creature but thanks to his superior strength he was able to free himself as well as kill the undead creature. The dark haired teen continued to fight against them. As he turned around and saw the gate opened as Takashi and the little girl made it safely inside. Once they were in Takashi climbed the concrete wall and began to signal Rin. But the exorcist simply shook his head as he performed a full three sixty-degree spin, several body parts flew up in the air. Blood splattered all over his body, as some of it also managed to get on his face.

A part of Takashi wanted to go out there and get his friend out of that dangerous situation, knowing fully well that anything could go wrong. But seeing how the exorcist was taking care of the undead, something told him that he would do more harm than good if he went out there once more. And so with a heavy heart Takashi took the girl and entered the confined of the apartment.

"Looks like a get to cut loose tonight" Rin told himself when he saw that Takashi had left with the little girl. As the young exorcist looked around he saw that he was now surrounded by an insane amount of 'them', this caused a smirk to appear on his face as the adrenaline rushed through vanes.

"Alright you rotting bastards. Thrill me" He told the creatures as he charged towards them.

Rin sliced the arms off of the creatures that were near him. He managed to grab the incoming hand from one of the creatures. He held onto it tight and swung his sword up, which cut that arm off. Rin was starting to get annoyed with this jump high in the air landing a few yards away. Several heads flew up in the air again, as blood shot up like a fountain. He looked around once again and saw that they just kept coming at him. Knowing that this would only attract more attention and so quickly came up with a plan and while it was a long shot it was better than nothing.

**(Apartment) **

As Takashi and the little girl had entered the apartment, he left her in Rei's care as he rushed back towards the room. Once there he saw that Kohta was still in the balcony shooting while Hiro was next to him with the binoculars.

"Kohta, how's it looking?" Takashi asked

"Not good Komuro. They just keep coming." The chubby boy answered

"Where's Rin-Kun?" asked a familiar voice. As the three males turned they saw that it was Saeko who was accompanied by Saya.

He's still down there fighting those things" Kohta answered.

This made Saeko grow worried why it was clear that Rin was much stranger and skilled than any of them, the creatures had numbers on their side and as everyone knows numbers will eventually overwhelm skill.

"Then shouldn't we go help him?" asked Takagi who was now wearing a shot grey tank top with (super) short shorts.

"I don't think we should. It's more likely that we'll just get in his wa…wait!" Kohta said getting everyone else's attention.

"What is it?" asked Takashi

"It, it looks like his leading them away from the house. Yeah he is! His going west and there fallowing him"

"Is he insane or something?!" asked Saya as she took the binoculars. As she looked for the eldest Okumura she saw that Hirano was right as she saw Rin heading west as he killed a few undead as he led a large group away from the apartment.

"*chuckle*He really is just like a badass from the manga's" Kohta said complementing his friend's awesomeness.

"If that the case they perhaps its best we all get some rest" Suggested Saeko. And even thou she was worried for Rin she knew that no good would come from staying worried, he had told them he had been fighting things like this for over four years and so she would place her faith in him.

"Busujima-san is right, for now all we can do is hope that everything's going to be all right with Rin-san." Takashi said getting a nod from everyone, as they creatures back inside, all except for Saeko. She looked down at the street covered by hundreds of the undead as she heard the sound of steel slowly fade until it completely disappeared.

'_Be safe'_ Were Saeko's last thoughts as she entered the room and turned off the lights to the room, leaving it in complete darkness.

**End**

(A/N Hello my people how's it going, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I have to say I enjoyed doing it. While I'll admit I hade to re-write it a few times it was enjoyable none the less. Now onward!

First and foremost I want to tell you guys that my updates will be getting a slower. Now this doesn't mean I will completely stop the story it just mean the updates won't be as frequent. This is because this is because I'm starting medical school and I need to put like 99.9% of my focus on studies like I'm sure most of you do. But I assure you my fellow fan fiction readers, THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED!

Second, I want to give a shout out to **Niacat2000**. Your review was awesome and the enthusiasm and the hype that came with it really helped me pull through when I was having a small case of writers block so thank you and glad you're enjoying to story.

Also on a side note I'm planning to do a cross over between elder scroll and Queen's blade. Just started watching it and even thou its mostly a fan service anime from what I've seen so far it had a solid enough story a don't think people give it enough credit ( just my thoughts) so if you interested check it out when I post it and if any one has any suggestion feel free to share them.

And so people here were this note ends, if you reached this far thank you having the time to read. If you liked, please follow, favorite and review. If you have any suggestions or opinions feel free to tell im always open fresh ideas.

So until next time I bid you all, Adios)


End file.
